Uhm Hi?
by multifandomz1
Summary: When Liz comes to CHB, she doesn't know what to do. But then she meets that "someone special" and then they guide her. She gets this feeling this she has never felt before. She needs to avoid it. But, that's hard. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HEYY! THIS IS MY NEW STORY SO UHM I HOPE U ENJOY IT! HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE FASTER :D HAPPY READING DOE.**_

Character Profile:

Name: Elizabeth "Liz" Melanie Bergson.

Daughter of: You'll see ;)

Height: 5'4

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown. Just Brown.

Likes: Reading, Music, Rainy Weather, Cold Weather, Fall, Winter, etc.

Dislikes: Bullies, Hot Weather, Abuse, etc.

_**A/N: UHM YA THATS HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HEY UHM THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**_

Ugh, I hate school. And Mondays. Just ugh.

I shut off my alarm clock, and quickly got dressed. I went to look at myself in the mirror, and that's when I saw it. _No, Not today._ I thought.

When I got to school, I was greeted by a punch by the one and only, Jason Grace.

"Hey, Liz." Jason snickered.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly went to my classroom. I sat down, and Jason sat behind me.

"Lizzy bear." He said, his hot breath on my neck.

His fingers stroked my hair, sending me shivers.

"Stop touching me." I snapped.

"Why?" He smirked, still touching me.

I looked into his blue eyes, and said, "Just leave me alone."

"Why?" He said getting even closer to me.

You see, Jason Grace was wanted by everyone. He was the "popular boy."

I turned around, and our noses were touching. Ew.

I hate Jason Grace so much, so so much. But, he apparently "likes me." Which I don't understand, because he bullies me.

"Just shut up." I turned around, and crossed my arms.

Jason _literally_ pulled my head back and said, "You are too stupid."

That little-

"Hello Class!" Mr. George said. He was one of those teachers who tried to be cool. He failed miserably.

"Okay, we're gonna do a dope worksheet, my little ratchets."

I couldn't help but do a little giggle.

Mr. George looked in my direction.

"Why did you laugh?" He said.

Uh-oh.

"Office."

I nodded, and went out the classroom.

I thought I was alone, but,um,nahhh.

"Liz!" Jason called.

I walked faster.

But he was _fast._

"Liz, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I snapped, not looking back.

"I love you."

What the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: NEW CHAPPIE :) AND YESH IK THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. SORRRYYYYY!**_

"Do you?" Jason asked.

If I said yes, life would be ruined. If I said no, I would get punched. Which one should I say?

"That's sweet," I lied. "But, uhm, I don't think I wan-"

I was interrupted by a kick in the stomach.

"Listen to me. You will-" Jason was practically yelling, but that's when a kid with curly brown hair and tan skin grabbed my arm, and said, "Liz. You're coming with me."

I tried to escape from the grasp, but turns out that the kid was pretty strong.

And, guess what? I fainted.

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY FOR SHORT CHAP NEXT CHAP REALLY SOON :)))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: NEW CHAP :) SORRY IF CHARACTERS R OOC**_

I woke up in an infirmary. I was in the hospital for sure.

I groggily sat up, but immediately lay back down. My head was dizzy, and I could see dry blood on my hands. What happened?

The room was really golden. It was blinding my eyes.

"She's awake!" A cheeky voice said. I turned my head around to see the boy who had taken me earlier. Did I mention I had no idea where I was?

A group of 200-300 people were staring at me. I quickly put my head down, I don't like attention.

"Ah, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" A kind voice said. I looked to see who was speaking, and I _knew_ I was hallucinating. I saw a freaking _centaur._ And how did he even know my name?

"G-good." I stuttered. I was told not to speak to strangers by..._Him._

I shivered at the memory.

_**Flashback:**_

_I had just gotten home from school, and I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep so bad. I opened the front door quietly, and I was welcomed by the smell of alcohol and drugs. I have to run so I don't get beaten. Yep, that's right, I get beaten. By my abusive father._

_The smell wanted to make me cough, and I did. _Shit._ I thought._

_"ELIZABETH! COME HERE!" My father yelled. Tears were coming out of my eyes, even though I hadn't even got beaten yet._

_"Y-yes?" I said, biting my lip so the tears won't rush out. _

_"DON'T STUTTER! TALK TO ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! God, I can't even believe why I still have you, you piece of shit. Everything is your fault. Even the reason why your mother left us!" My "father" shouted at me. No that's an understatement. He screamed on the top of his cigarette lungs. _

_I couldn't take the pain. I was starting to believe those things. He told me everything was my fault._

_"IF ONLY YOU HADN'T TALKED TO THAT STRANGER! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT. EVERY. SINGLE. DAMN. THING!" He bellowed. I had taken enough. I ran upstairs, and heard up mutter "Run up, you little bitch."_

_That's when I cut. Now you can see that_ it_ was the razor._

_**END OF**__ FLASHBACK_

* * *

_"_Are you okay?" A voice said. I blinked back the tears, and looked up at a girl who was my age, and she had brunette hair to her was holding hands with a guy who looked 3 years older than her, and her eyes well full of concern. _You can't get close to anybody._

"Erm, yeah." I said, awkwardly.

"Oh okay." She said, showing her pearly whites.

"Well I'm Carter, and this is Luke." She said. The Luke kid looked like her father.

I was about to reply, when the centaur dude spoke.

"Elizabeth, you are a demigod."

What the heck is that?

Clearly he saw my expression, because he said that a demigod was a half god, half human.

"You see, you are usually claimed. Claiming means when your godly claims you." The centaur said, who's name was Chiron, and then explained the rest of the Greek system. Easy. :)

"Well since today is Friday, today is capture the flag." Chiron said. Oh great...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; NEW CHAP :)**_

When we went to the forest to play, everybody was so excited, but me. Probably because they had played this game so many times and they actually _knew _what to do. Not me.

I was put on the Hermes, since he's the God of Travelers, and I guess I "traveled" here.

To be honest, this Greek stuff was really easy to me, even though I wasn't dyslexic and I didn't have ADD or ADHD.

I just stood there awkwardly, watching everyone laughing and talking. I was an outcast.

The other team looked very smart and tough. We're gonna lose terribly.

"Okay, um, what's your name?" A guy with red hair said.

"L-liz." I said, scared. The guy looked like he could pound me.

"Okay, you're on protecting the flag." He stated. and ran back.

Where the heck is that? I then spotted the flag, and ran over to protect it.

A horn blew and the game started.

The game was fairly easy. I am weak, but the people who came were like 12 year olds.

And that's when a girl with a electric spear, red hair, and a fierce look in her eyes came, along with a guy who was... So... attractive. He had messy black hair, and the most gorgeous sea-green eyes. He was 1 1/2 heads taller than me, and he was skinny, but well built. He was like... um... like... He was so gorgeous. He was just... so... beautiful. On a scale of 1-10, he broke the scale so bad. Like infinity. He was too gorgeous and beautiful for looked my age.

That's why I melted when he spoke to me.

"Newbie?" He asked, giving me a real smile, showing off his perfect teeth.

I nodded my head, but I couldn't stop staring.

"Watch out for Clarisse." He whispered.

And that's when the girl with the red hair came, also known as Clarisse.

She literally attacked with her spear on my stomach, legs, face, and worst of all, my cuts.

I screamed out in pain.

"Give me the flag!" She screamed, still cutting me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I kneed her in the stomach. She cried in pain, and then punched me in the jaw.

And then she cut my cuts. She. Fucking. Cut. My. Cuts.

She was about to do it again, when everybody stared at us.

"Clarisse! Enough!" Chiron yelled.

"No one wins! Everybody go back to your cabins!"

Everyone grumbled, but obeyed.

"Except for Percy, Clarisse, and Elizabeth." He ordered.

Clarisse kicked me before going there. Why does she hate me?

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Chiron asked, concerned.

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to stop the sobs from escaping.

"As for you, Clarisse." Chiron shot her a death glare, and Clarisse just shrugged.

"Why? Why did you almost kill her for no reason?"He bellowed.

"She would have won!" She yelled back.

"Clarisse. Not again. One more time, and you are out." He stated.

"What?! No! I have to stay here!" She whined.

"You will go to Camp Jupiter if it happens one more time."

She just walked away, rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but look at Percy, again.

His eyes were full of concern, for me. I was a tomato at that moment.

_Snap out of it! You will not close to anyone! Especially a boy you've met 10 minutes ago! Gods, what's wrong with you? To think he would even say a conversation to you! _

"Why didn't you help her? You were right there!" Chrion said.

I tried my best to hide my disappointment. He doesn't even care about me!

"Percy. I expect more from you. Next time you see someone getting hurt, you go out and help them."

He nodded, and he mouthed a "sorry". I couldn't help but blush... ALOT.

"Go clean up Liz." Chiron smiled.

I cleaned up and went to sleep. But, I was claimed. By Athena.

It wasn't special, I was just sleeping, and then BOOM! An owl appears. So um yah.

_**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED BUT LIZXPERCY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS IM BACK. :D**_

I woke up, and changed into a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. I guess you could say I like the color black.

I walked over to my table, keeping my head down. I quickly threw some of my food for the gods, and sat back at my table. And that's when a girl who looked my age came. She was holding hands with a kid named Nico.

Turns out she was my sister. Huh.

As we were walking to training, I saw Percy. Our eyes met for about 5 seconds, but it felt for ever. He was the first to look away. My eyes met the ground.

"Liz!"

I turned around and faced Chiron.

"You're fighting Clarisse." He said, not wanting to make eye-contact.

My mouth dropped open.

"Why? Didn't you see what she did to me?" I said, being my quiet and shy self. I don't like showing my emotions. I've gotten better at it over the years.

He sighed in exasperation. "I know. But you must learn how to fight. What would you do if you go on a quest and a big monster comes?"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I said, and with that, I walked away.

While I was walking to Clarisse, I felt the feeling before you go on a rollercoster, or do something scary, but infinity times worse.

She smirked when she saw me.

"Ah, it's you." She said, while making her sword more shiny.

I gulped, and she saw that, because she laughed.

She caught me of guard by making a little cut on my arm.

I was looking at Percy and his moves were so swift. He knows what to do, right at the right time.

"LIZ! Stop looking at fucking Percy and fight!" Clarisse yelled. I blushed bright red when I saw Percy turn around with a confused look on his face.

I turned my attention to Clarisse and I created a little cut on leg. She smirked.

She noticed my cuts, since I had pulled them a little bit, and her sword went deep into my cuts.

. .Hell.

I screamed, and bit my lip from crying, but it wasn't helping because a few tears were still escaping.

Annnndddddd she smirked again.

"Are you in a little pain?" She asked innocently.

Blood was dripping, and Percy noticed.

He looked at me for a while, and went back to fighting.

I bit my lip again for the same reason.

Chiron came and basically he believed Clarisse saying it was an accident, and that I wasn't trying. I was trying, sort of, but still!

So basically, we were excused. I was walking back to my cabin, and then Clarisse came and kicked and punched me.

"You're a good fighter. I can sense it. But you're _not_ gonna take my place. So stop fucking trying." She yelled.

I could feel a thousand bruises coming in.

I sliently sobbed, and that's when I felt a presence.

"Hey. Chiron said to help you get cleaned up."

Percy.

I walked faster. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him when I was covered in tears and bruisers and... cuts.

But damn, he runs fast!

He grabbed me from my shoulders, and I winced.

He turned around, and butterflies erupted in my stomach, when I felt his touch, and when I met his eyes.

I quickly looked down, and Percy said "You have to come with me. I gotta get you cleaned up, Chiron said so."

I nodded, but bit my lip. He's gonna see my cuts.

We walked-well I limped-but he walked to my cabin.

He made me sit on the bathroom sink, and he summoned water.

What the fuck?

"Oh yeah. I can summon water." He said plainly.

I nodded.

"You don't talk much."

I nodded again.

"I heard you stare at me, quite often." He smirked.

I looked down and blushed.

"I need you too pull up your jeans a little bit."

"What?" Did he really just say that?

"That came out wrong. I don't know how to say this, its gonna sound wrong." He smiled with. And then that smile dropped.

"What happened to your face?"

The bruise that Clarisse gave me. I was already covered in bruises, but this one was huge.

"A brusie." I muttered.

He put his hands to my face, and I blushed to much. Our faces were inches apart. He was gonna kiss me?

Good thing I didn't lean in, because he was just putting the water, which healed very quickly.

Next, he saw the bruises on my knees and below and he healed them.

Then he was about to roll up my sleeves, but I yanked away.

"What?" He asked.

"Uhm, there's nothing there." I said. Lie.

"That's where Clarisse hit you and you screamed. Very loudly." He smirked at the end.

"No, i-its fine." I said, about to jump off the sink counter.

Percy held me down. I smiled a little at the touch. Then I rememberd don't get close to anyone.

"Liz. Just let me. There's something there."

"No." I whispered.

"I won't rape you, if that's what you're thinking."

I smiled a little.

Wait, I haven't smiled for years! This was a real one.

How is it that this boy made me smile and I barley even know him.

He was pulling up my sleeves.

"Stop." I said. He didn't.

"Percy."

"Percy!"

"PE-" I was gonna yell at him, when he gasped.

And then, he met my eyes. I got lost in his eyes for a while when he said, "These aren't sword cuts."

"Y-yes they are." I stammered. Fuck.

"You're stammering." Percy pointed.

"They're sword cuts." Lie.

"No."

I jumped off the counter when, he had me pinned me against the wall.

He grabbed my waist, and he said, "No."...

**_CLIFFIE! NEXT CHAP SOON!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:HEYY I HAVENT IN A LONG TIME BUT IM UPDATING**_** NOWWWWWWW**

I needed to escape. 1. Im blushing alot. 2. He just discovered my secret that I've hid for so long.

I nodded my head, and said, "Please, Percy, let me go."

As if on cue, he gripped my waist a little tighter.

His eyes were filled with worry. "Why would you even care for me anyway?" I mumbled, keeping my gaze down.

"Liz." My name on his tounge sounded so natural.

I looked up, and prayed to the Gods that my tears weren't showing.

His hands freed my waist, muttered something, and he turned away from me.

My mouth dropped open. One second he's comforting, another he's pretending I don't exist. I wouldn't blame him. I mean, who would want to be friends with a suicidal freak anyway.

I ran out of the bathroom only to bumped into a boy with bright blue eyes, disheveled brunette hair, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Cocky much.

I walked away from him, and bumped into Carter.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, confusion visible on her face.

I ran away and stepped into my cabin.

Annabeth was there, and she was reading a book.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I had grown close to her over time, and I said;

"Clarisse defeated me, and Chiron told P-p-p-" I couldn't even say his name.

"Calm down. We'll talk about this later." She shot me a reassuring smile.

I nodded, and went back to my bunk.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly turned around and saw Percy.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

What I saw after that made my heart break.

Percy and Annabeth were kissing, very obnoxiously too.

fuck.

kill.

me.

now.

I will never fit in, I'm a mistake, I'am worthless, I'm not good enough.

I never thought I'd do this.

I took my razor, ran out of the cabin, and cut on my main vein. Right on top of it. I could feel the blood loss, the pain, it all felt so good.

My vision blacked out, and the I did, and I thought this, "I'm just doing it because I saw Percy kiss Annabeth. Am I taking this too far?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: NEW CHAP! SORRY IF CHARCTERS R**__ OOC_

I woke up in the infirmary, the same one when I had first arrived at camp.

A pair of eyes were staring at me, well eye.

"Hi! I'm Connor!" The cheeky boy said.

I nodded, and he must've sensed I was tired, because he said his goodbyes and left.

I then remembered what happened, and a wave of depression hit me.

"Liz?" I looked up, and saw Annabeth.

And next to her Percy.

fuck

"Um, for some reason Percy wants to talk to you." Annabeth said, but in more of a question form.

fuck

I nodded.

fuck

I got up from bed, and Percy said to me, "You don't think the camp knows your secret?"

FUCK

I was in shock. The camp knew? They knew about cutting?!

Percy smirked at my reaction, and he said, "I have to show you something."

_**an OKAY SO THIS STORY IS DRAGGING SO HERES THE ENDING BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENS IS PERCY KISSES LIZ AND TELLS HER THAT HE LOVES HER AND THEN THEY DATE lol ANYWAYZ BYEEEEEEEE**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ASJHHDSFHUFSUIS GUYS I READ THE REVIEWS AND DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN IM GONNA REWRITE THE ENDING I WAS LITERALLY FANGIRLING WHEN I SAW THE REVIEW SOOOOOO IM GONNA START WRITING AGAIN**_


End file.
